


TOM AND JERRY'S NINJA BATTLE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: TOM&JERRY ANIME STORIES [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Gijinka Magical Boys Boys Will Be Boys, Sailor Moon Influence/References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TOM AND RON ARE BOTH INVITED TO A ANIMAL MARITAL ARTSTOURNAMENT IN JAPAN AND LIGHTING BUTCH TOODLES AND JERRY ARE INVITED TOWATCH MEANWHILE MONKEY FIST AND HIS MONKEY MINONS ARE FREED FROM THIER IMPRISONMENT AND KIDNAP DR DRAKEN AND SHEGO TURNING THEM BOTH EVIL AGAIN
Relationships: Tom Cat/Toodles Galore
Series: TOM&JERRY ANIME STORIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838029





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N BOTH TOM AND JERRY ARE AMAZING AT MARTIALARTS BUT TOM WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS ASKED TO PARTICIPATE

TOM'S P.O.V. IT WAS 12:35 I HAD A REALLY HARD TIME SLEEPING THAT NIGHT SO I DECIDED TO TRAIN JERRY CAME OUT OF HIS HOLE TOM IT'S 12:35 IN THE MORNING WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?" SORRY JERRY I COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT SO THOUGH I'D TRAIN THE TOURNAMENT" HUHH WHAT TOURNAMENT?"

THIS"  
I SAID HOLDING UP THE FLYER  
DO BOOTSUE  
IT'S DŌBUTSU SENSHI  
THE JAPANESE WORD FOR ANIMAL WARRIORS"  
A MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IN JAPAN WHICH YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO" WAIT REALLY?" OF COURSE BUT FOR NOW HELP ME PACK" 

RIGHT SO DID IT SAY WHERE IN JAPAN IT IS?"  
NOT REALLY AND THIER IN THE BASEMENT" OH AND THANKS" YOU'RE WELCOME" A FEW MINUTES LATER HE CAME BACK UP I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM TRAINING AND HELP HIM


	2. Chapter 2

WHATCHA DOING?"  
JERRY ASKED LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER  
I'M PRACTICING MY JAPANESE JUST IN CASE" GOOD IDEA ANY IDEA OF WHO THE SPONSOR IS?" LIGHTNING ASKED NOT YET JYST SOME SORT OF MASTER SENSEI"


End file.
